The New Normal
by AvalonBay
Summary: Kira and Conner talk about how their lives have changed after giving up their powers. Prompt from Tumblr.


**The New Normal**

* * *

"You can't tell me that you've never played soccer before."

Kira shot Conner a death glare–which didn't quite reach that level of danger, but held her attitude all the same. And it worked enough so that Conner gave her a sheepish smile, spinning his ever present soccer ball around his hands.

"I've played soccer before," she snapped. "In PE." She didn't need to add that it hadn't ever gone well. Sports weren't exactly her thing, sure she was athletic and had a healthy sense of competition, but she didn't understand how people took it _so_ seriously. It was just a game.

But then again, some people could easily say that her music was just that, music. But it was practically her life so in some way she could understand Conner's obsession over the spot.

"Well, playing in PE isn't really the same as playing on an _actual_ team."

"I'm sure Ethan said the same thing about his video games, that defeating Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog isn't as cool as becoming a level 59 wizard." Kira waved her hand in the air before smiling a little. "Well, he'd probably say nothing could beat the real thing now…" she trailed off, a light sigh escaping her lips as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her upraised knees, staring down at the empty soccer field from their perch atop the bleachers. "It's really strange, isn't it? Not having our powers anymore."

"I know what you mean," Conner agreed. He continued to spin his soccer ball, what now appeared to be a nervous habit. "During the game I was waiting for some monster to show up or Tyrannodrones to attack but nothing. At the beginning I wanted things to stay normal so I could play soccer, but then _that_ became normal and…" He rested the ball in his lap, shaking his head. "I don't know what's normal anymore." Then a light snorting sound escaped his lips with Kira not knowing whether it was one of surprise or content. "I never thought I would be dating you."

Kira's temper flared for a second and she placed her hands on her hips, turning towards him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean before becoming power rangers you never would've given me the time of day."

The former yellow ranger felt her anger subside. So he didn't mean that he was disgusted by her or any other insecure thought that had ever crossed her mind. Just that he didn't think _she_ would be interested in him. At least he was honest.

"I guess not," she agreed and playfully wrinkled her nose, picking at the sleeve of his soccer jersey. "Why would I want to go out with someone who talks nothing but soccer and smells like sweat all the time?"

"Please, you couldn't have me even if you wanted me." Conner puffed up his chest with pride. He looked at his watch, Kira noticing his face fall as he realized once again that they truly weren't rangers anymore, and got to his feet. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us at the Cyber Cafe."

And then Kira was hit with a wave of emotions that she had tried to keep at bay since their powers were lost. She truly would miss fighting beside her friends, keeping Reefside safe, and having a sense of responsibility that made her feel that she was destined for great things. It wasn't that long ago…

"Kira?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kira stood up and placed her hand in her boyfriend's before stepping up on the seat in front of him and giving him a long kiss, ignoring the scent of stale sweat that wafted up from him. Conner brought his hand up to her chin, eagerly returning the kiss before they broke apart and he looked at her in confusion.

"What was that for?"

"You'll always be a hero to me, Conner," she said to him. For a moment he continued to look confused, then he understood the meaning of her words and smiled, squeezing her hand tighter.

"You too, babe."

Hand-in-hand the two walked down the bleachers until they were back on the soccer field and headed towards the Cybercafe. She used to hate being called 'babe', but things were changing now and as long as she knew she still had Conner by her side she could deal with the new 'normal'.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? This was a prompt I was given on tumblr and I decided to post it here. You can still find it/send me prompts/follow me on my tumblr AvalonBayBlog. Or my twitter AvalonBay.


End file.
